I miss you Doctor
by I am Clara Oswald
Summary: Clara misses her Doctor more than ever. She needed him, she loves him. Short one-shot xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I am very sorry I haven't updated anything, I've been focusing on school because I'm not very good at it. Sorry! Anyway, to make up for my absence, have this really short one-shot xxx**

Clara was in her bedroom on the TARDIS. She was still sad about what had happened before. Her Doctor had left her, and he wasn't there anymore. She missed him like hell. She had really hoped he could have been there forever. She was his Clara. He had told her that, but now with his new face, she didn't believe it anymore. She remembered his last words. The words that she would repeat before she went to sleep every night:

_We all change, when you think about it. We're all different people all through our lives. And that's okay, that's good, you've got to keep moving, so long as you remember all the people that you used to be. I will not forget one line of this. Not one day. I swear. I will always remember when the Doctor was me._

She remembered it all. Now and again she would have flashbacks of their adventures. When she first met him; when this version of Clara first met him. She had phoned him for help with her Wi-Fi then seconds later, he appeared at her front door. Since that moment, she knew he was different. The Doctor had changed her life for the better. Sometimes, it was so bad. It was a thrill, running for monsters and aliens. Singing to a god, getting stuck in a submarine with a weird looking monster in the 1980s and seeing a ghost-not-ghost. She had always liked travelling, just like her mum. Her mum… She missed her mum, she missed her old life. She wanted to leave, but that big ship, the smaller on the outside ship, kept her in contact with the man she loves. Used to love. Loved. But he was gone. All the memories they had made together shall only be remembered by one. By her.

This new man that called himself the Doctor. She didn't trust him; she didn't believe him. He was a person that she didn't know. Never would she fall.

_The trick is, don't fall in love. I do that trick quite a lot, sometimes twice a day._

The trick no longer worked. She fell for a man who could never fall for her back. Love is a one way street.

The Doctor was in the console room, pressing random buttons, trying to fly. He wondered where Clara had gone.

"Clara?" he called, louder than usual. No reply. He patched the TARDIS in to the hall way outside Claras' room. He could hear soft sobs through the crackling of the camera. He thought for a moment.

Clara heard her name being called. She didn't respond. She didn't want anyone to see her; mascara dripping down her face, her mask fading. It wasn't right that she felt like this. She missed her Doctor.

She remembered trenzalore. She remembered seeing his grave, speaking for the last time to the one she loved. She never thought that she would be saved.

_I don't know where I am. I don't know where I'm going or where I've been. I was born to save the Doctor, but the Doctor is safe now. I'm the Impossible Girl, and my story is done._

**Good? Bad? More of the same? TELL ME!**


	2. Chapter 2

**You said write more…. I can't actually write so umm let's see where this goes…**

Angie was in town, when she noticed a familiar face. "CLARA!" she shouted, as she ran over to the petit adult. "Oh my gosh Clara, I haven't seen you in ages! How are you? How is the Doctor? Where have you been?..." Clara looked at Angie, as she kept asking questions. She didn't any one of them. She looked at Angie with her big brown eyes as the hazed over. "Clara?" Was all Clara heard before she collapsed…

Clara woke up in the TARDIS. She jolted up right, and looked around. It was freezing cold like the doors had been left open. She was under the main console, the bit where she remembered the doctor getting the co-ordinates for Trenzalore from her memory. The she heard voices.

_Do you actually live up here on a cloud, in a box?_

_I have done for a long time now._

Clara replayed this in her head as it was going on. She remembered it all. She was about to move when she blacked out…

Clara felt the heat touch her eye lids, as she opened them, blinded by the light that was before her. She could hear someone. A little voice… Merry! She remembered this. The god. Akhaten.

_O god of, O god of, O god of Akhaten_

Clara realised what was happening. She was going through her time with the Doctor. Awakening all her memories of their time together. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She couldn't do this.

**Right, got this all planned out. I shall update ASAP every day, with little bits like this. Is that ok?**


End file.
